


Self Improvement

by QuickLikeLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badwrong, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Manipulative!Theo, Masturbation, No Stiles, Obsessive!Theo, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Theo's Hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been hard for what feels like hours. Seeing Scott at school is agonizing foreplay every time, the way Scott’s eyes linger on him in the hallways, the way Scott always looks like there’s a hurt inside somewhere that no one else can reach.</p>
<p>Theo can reach it. He knows he can. He just has to get his hand inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Improvement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrustG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustG/gifts).



> Someone in the Sceo tag urged us to put our Sceo fics on AO3 to bolster the tag here. This is transferred over with some minor edits. This was originally written for [Dan](http://tylerposeyeatingmybone.tumblr.com) who is less trashy than I am. 
> 
> Please note that Theo is not a good guy in this piece, and while his internal motivations _seem_ mostly okay (if creepily obsessive) he is definitely doing bad things in the hopes of winning Scott's devotion. Scott does not actually appear in this story at all, though. It's all just in Theo's head. So at least there's that saving grace?

It is easy to imagine the way it will feel in his mouth even though the hammer is a poor substitute. He laves the cold metal with his tongue, wrapping it easily around the small head and sucking the bright, clean taste from it. He pictures Scott’s hands in his hair, encouraging him, telling him how much he likes it.

“Good boy,” Scott croons, scraping across his scalp. He washed his hair, let it dry without the gel just so he could do this, have Scott grip him hard, pulling at the strands with that bright sting, and use his mouth. “So good for me, Theo. Exactly what I want. What I need. You’re so good.” 

He's not positive that's what Scott would sound like, actually. His Alpha has been pretty quiet of late, with the Dread Doctors on the loose and a pile of secrets building in his throat. But he can imagine it, what Scott would do if he was here and happy, if he was under Theo's control. He'd be so much happier if he just gave in. They all would.

He’s been hard for what feels like hours. Seeing Scott at school is agonizing foreplay every time, the way Scott’s eyes linger on him in the hallways, the way Scott always looks like there’s a hurt inside somewhere that no one else can reach. 

Theo can reach it. He knows he can. He just has to get his hand inside. 

The hammer isn’t ideal in shape, but his mind supplies most of the details anyway. His fingers work steadily at his hole while he sucks the hammer’s head, slick and precise, economical in their movements. He wants to feel it when the hammer - _Scott_ \- enters him. He wants it to burn a little. 

He puts the condom on with his mouth. There's no use wasting an opportunity to practice, especially when everything else is going so smoothly. When he finally earns Scott’s trust, he’ll be ready in every way he can be. Ready for everything Scott can give him - _wants_ to give him. He still needs time, though. Has to make it count. 

Sinking down on the handle _hurts_ , but good in a way that makes his breath catch and his hips hunch further in, down, hurting his insides on the rough, hard length of it. Scott will be shorter, softer, _thicker_ probably. Scott will distract him with soft kisses from that beautiful, plush mouth, with sweet words and adoring eyes. Scott will be kind to him, ease him through it. He doesn't need the kindness, but Scott will give it, because he's Scott and he's so easy that way.

“So tight for me,” Scott grunts, struggling to control himself. His claws tip out, but he keeps them grasping at the floor, so as not to hurt Theo with them. Scott is so kind. He's good and gentle and sweet and everything Theo needs. Power and protection, influence and strength. All he has to do is be what Scott needs in return: a hand to hold, a body to keep close, a right hand man who's willing to do what Scott won't. 

He can be what Scott needs. He can. He _will_. 

His body clenches hard around the hammer, cold metal warmed by his mouth, by the hot palm of his hand. He falls back on his bed, panting and writhing as it touches him inside in places he wants Scott’s fingers, his tongue, his come. He wants to be covered in his Alpha, to smell like him and be marked by him. He wants so acutely, so desperately. 

“I knew you’d feel like this,” Scott whispers in his ear, working his cock deeper and deeper inside where Theo wants it. “Knew you’d feel perfect around me. My perfect match. My _good boy_.” 

He’s not good, but oh how he wants to be, for _Scott_. 

His grip isn’t tight enough on the metal, and it slips and slides in his hand, feels a bit out of control. He can almost feel Scott’s body over his own, working his cock with one hand while he fucks into Theo again and again, leaking soft  kindnesses with every thrust of his hips. _Good_ and _sweet_ and _mine_ , over and over, until it’s too much. The fullness of Scott inside him, the pressure of his hand, the way he bites at Theo’s neck with human teeth and growls, “Show me how much you love me, Theo. _Come for me_.”

It feels like an inferno bubbling out of him. He comes on a long, low moan, Scott’s name bouncing off the walls of his room, heavy on his lips as his cock spurts over his stomach, painting his skin for his Alpha. The hard clench of his body around the hammer hurts, but the drag of it out against his rim causes him to come again, a weak little dribble that leaves his brain wiped clean and his body sated. He tosses it aside without a care, barely flinching when the bright metal knocks hard against the floor. 

When Scott asks for him, he’ll be ready. For now though, there is this.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
